<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can Tell ~haikyuu!! Oneshorts Pride month~ by Takemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916321">I Can Tell ~haikyuu!! Oneshorts Pride month~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy'>Takemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vidas que cambian, sucesos que duelen y mentiras que no se pueden ocultar. Cada uno vive la vida a su modo, pero algunas veces las cosas son difíciles y no todo es color de rosa, otras veces esta les sonríe. </p><p>3 Oneshort por el mes del orgullo, cada uno representante de una comunidad en especifica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Kuribayashi Runa/Misaki Hana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forever 🌹🌿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un tren con destino a Kioto, Runa Kuribayashi, la actual manager del equipo de voleibol de la preparatoria Johzenji sentía que los nervios la consumían como nunca, ni siquiera en los peores partidos se sintió así, pero no era para menos, no todos los días se vestía de ese modo, y aunque fuera una chica que gustara de arreglarse y verse bien aquella era una ocasión especial, Misaki y ella tendrían una cita luego de mucho tiempo y era algo que deseaba desde la partida de la mayor al mudarse a Kioto para seguir con sus estudios universitarios, verdaderamente no era lo mismo hablar por teléfono que poder verse en carne y hueso.</p><p>A pesar de todo aquello y las ganas que tenía desde un inicio ahora que estaba sentada en aquel vagón a pocas estaciones de llegar a su destino comenzaba a tener bastantes nervios, ¿Acaso no había sido mucho el vestido? ¿Debió de maquillarse más? Arata le dijo en repetidas ocasiones que no veía necesario que usara porque ya era linda, verdaderamente era un halago escuchar eso por parte de su amigo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que tenía millones de imperfecciones, aunque todo el equipo negara aquello, sus inseguridades llegaban en el peor momento.</p><p>La elección del vestido fue algo en lo que el equipo ayudo bastante, en específico Arata que descarto por completo las opciones absurdas que pensaban todos los demás, como la idea de Terushima sobre usar algo "sexi" que quedo en la basura tras unos segundos donde nadie respondió nada, hasta que Higashiyama decidió darle un golpe lo por inapropiado que había sido el capitán con sus palabras. Al final termino siendo acompañada por Arata y Futamata a las tiendas de la zona dando como resultado un lindo vestido ni tan largo ni muy corto, de un color blanco y detalles florares en tonos amarillos, de mangas cortas y un escote redondo, con su cabello no hizo mucho, solo una sencilla coleta de caballo. Tenía que agradecerles mucho a ambos chicos por su ayuda con su búsqueda e ideas, de no ser por ellos hubiera usado unos simples y aburridos jeans con una remera, su idea principal era vestir con algo simple, pero a la vez deseaba demostrarle a Misaki que había madurado en aquellos meses en los cuales tenía el peso y responsabilidad de ser la nueva manager del equipo y emplear todo lo que aprendió. Y no encontró mejor manera que vestir de una manera que no era común para ella.</p><p>Cuando por fin anunciaban la llegada a la estación tomo su mochila a la espera que las puertas se abrieran, entre el tumulto de gente que estaba allí tardó un poco en encontrarla, Hana estaba apoyada contra pared mirando su celular, por algún motivo le trajo recuerdos de su primer año cuando se presentó en el gimnasio para ser parte del equipo, decir que no fue amor a primera vista seria mentir.</p><p>Desde la secundaria supo que lo suyo eran las mujeres, los chicos no eran algo a lo que prestara mucha atención, a la corta edad de trece años pensó que aquello solo era una etapa en la cual era fácil de confundir el cariño que sentía por sus compañeras de clases por algo más. Fue una verdadera idiota por no haber aceptado desde un comienzo su obvia atracción hacia el género femenino, si se hubiera confesado a Misaki desde un inicio quizás hubieran tenido más tiempo para pasarla juntas.</p><p>La castaña levanto la mirada y con un simple gesto de mano Hana guardo su celular acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>—¡Runa! —pronuncio la otra mientas la envolvía con sus brazos, no eran de mostrar muchas muestras de afecto en público, pero la distancia tenía sus consecuencias y todo aquello quedaba en olvido tras meses de no poder verse— ¡Te extrañe tanto!</p><p> </p><p>—También te extrañe Hana. —aunque estuvieran en mitad de la estación rodeadas de gente que las miraban al pasar y susurraban cosas desagradables, ambas estaban en su mundo, apreciando ese contacto que les hacía falta desde hace mucho.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—¿Que vas a querer Runa? —pregunto la mayor.</p><p>—Un Mochachino estaría bien.</p><p>—Entonces que sean dos Mochachino y una tarta de mango por favor— pidió la castaña, la mesera tras anotar todo les dedico una sonrisa y se retiró.</p><p>Estaban en la cafetería en la cual Hana frecuentaba con regularidad luego de salir de la universidad; el lugar era bonito desde adentro y fuera, la música que se escucha era bastante calmada, las múltiples plantas que decoraban el lugar le daban un toque acogedor que ya desearía tener ella en su habitación, sin olvidar el aroma que salía de la cocina que sintió al entrar al local, podía entender completamente que Hana pasara a diario por el local.</p><p>—¿Qué te parece el lugar?</p><p>—Me encanta Hana, es muy bonito.</p><p>—¿Verdad que sí? Me gustaría conseguir un trabajo aquí, pero ya no están solicitando gente, creo que llegue un poco tarde para eso.</p><p>—Sí, es muy bonito. No sabía que querías conseguir trabajo —¿Acaso su Hana estaba teniendo problemas monetarios?</p><p>—Creo que es buena idea comenzar a independizarme un poco de mis padres, comenzar a vivir la vida adulta y esas cosas.</p><p>—Oh ...— la idea de trabajar y mantenerse uno mismo era algo de lo que era consciente, su hermano mayor vivía solo desde los dieciocho y en varias ocasiones iba a visitarlo cuando podía, a veces escuchaba sus quejas sobre el trabajo y estudio, y por lo que oía la vida adulta no sonaba tan genial como muchos la hacían ver.</p><p>—Pero dejemos de hablar de eso ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte!</p><p>Mientras comenzábamos a hablar la mesera nos trajo los pedidos sin interrumpirnos. Misaki me hablaba de bastantes cosas, como los exámenes que ya había tenido y cosas que había hecho con sus nuevos amigos. Mientras los iban nombrando recordaba alguno que otro por los mensajes que se enviaban diariamente. Ella también le conto de las ultimas cosas que había hecho hasta ese tiempo, los nuevos integrantes de primero y las desventuras de los ahora chicos de tercero enseñándoles su modo de jugar, los múltiples partidos dos contra dos que tenían a lo largo de la semana, los nuevos entrenamientos de Terushima y compañía querían implementar y otras tantas cosas que las horas se les pasaron volando.</p><p>Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde.</p><p>—¿Le dijiste a tus padres que te quedaras conmigo verdad? —recordó preguntar una Hana bastante nerviosa.</p><p>—Sí, mama me llamara más tarde para ver cómo va todo.</p><p>—Que alivio, por un momento pensé que no les dijiste nada sobre quedarte.</p><p>—Si no me hubieran dejado igual me quedaría.</p><p>—Runa...— la mayor tomo su mano que estaba sobre la mesa y la acaricio con suavidad— solo quiero cuidarte, no me gustaría que tus padres se enojaran contigo por mi culpa.</p><p>—¿Por qué seria tu culpa? Desde que te conocí todo ha ido a mejor, mis notas son buenas y tengo un buen comportamiento, solo pido que me dejen verte más...—respondió con un tono bastante triste.</p><p>—Lo sé, sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, pero créeme que se lo tomaron bastante bien a comparación de otro tipo de padres.</p><p>Ninguna de las dos dijo nada luego de eso, hablar del tema era un poco difícil. Los padres de Hana fueron los más reacios a aceptar la idea de que su hija fuera lesbiana, llegando hasta el punto de amenazarla con no pagarle la universidad si seguía con esa actitud, y aunque en ese momento parecía que el futuro prometedor de Hana había acabado llego la abuela de esta abogando por ella advirtiendo que si dejaban a su nieta en la calle ella haría lo mismo con su hija y yerno, ya que la casa donde vivían era de ella. Desde ese entonces la relación de su novia con sus padres es bastante complicada.</p><p>En cambio, sus padres solo aceptaron la relación con tal de que siguieran un par de condiciones que sería impuesta por ellos, como tener un excelente rendimiento escolar, cosa que estaba logrando.</p><p>—Vamos a casa—propuso la castaña tratando de cambiar de tema—, cocinare algo para ti, me he esmerado para aprender a hacer el curry de mi abuela y creo que por fin lo estoy logrando.</p><p>—Está bien— dijo un poco más animada.</p><p>Tras eso llamaron a la mecerá y Hana pago todo; ahora que la miraba con detenimiento su pareja se veía hermosa vestida con unos shorts negros y una remera azul marino, su cabello había crecido un poco y lo tenía atado en una cola baja, en su rostro se mostraba una tranquilidad que muchos desearían tener en la misma situación que ella, aun con eso pocos cambios sabía que Hana había madurado más aun tras todo aquello. Antes que salieran del local entrelazaron sus manos de forma inconsciente y salieron ante la atenta mirada de las pocas personas que estaban allí.</p><p>Runa sabía que nada sería fácil, lo supo cuándo comenzó a sentir cosas por sus compañeras y suprimió sus sentimientos, lo supo desde el momento que se confesó a Hana en su graduación y esta acepto con lágrimas en sus ojos, Runa Kuribayashi siempre lo supo, pero ver la sonrisa de Hana era algo que amaba y estaba dispuesta soportar el rechazo social. Estudiaría mucho y se graduaría, conseguiría entrar en la misma universidad que Hana y vivirían juntas, y si de algo estaba segura es que lo suyo era amor y no una ninguna confusión como muchos decían.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends 🌺🎭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche era simplemente hermosa en aquellos momentos aun con la llovizna, quizás el calor del verano era posiblemente lo que le diera ese toque de completa paz que Goshiki sentía desde hace horas estando en la soledad del departamento. Y aunque tendría que estar estudiando para su próximo examen, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de malgastar la noche entre apuntes y fotocopias, luego podría pedirle a Inouka y Yamaguchi juntarse para estudiar cómo era debido, pero por el momento disfrutaría de ver películas y comer helado en la comodidad del sillón.</p><p>dueño del departamento, Satori Tendou, estaba en una salida con el ex capitán del Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi, en lo que sería una cena en uno de los locales de la zona, si Tsutomu tenía algo de suerte el pelirrojo le traería comida. Claro, si este venía de buen humor, cosa que no pasaba últimamente. No mentía al decir que desde hace un buen tiempo el pelirrojo tenía un humor de perros al encontrarse con el otro, y aunque tratara de no desquitarse con él no podía evitar alzar la vos alguna que otra vez. Tsutomu no entendía del todo porque era aquello, suponía que tenía sus peleas con el otro.</p><p>Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera quejarse, Tendou era la persona más amable que había conocido, apenas se enteró de sus problemas en casa lo invito a quedarse con él todo el tiempo que quisiera, se ocupó de la mayoría de gastos en el departamento y ni siquiera cuando consiguió un trabajo a medio tiempo este dejo que lo ayudara con el dinero, así que todo lo que ganaba en el veinticuatro horas era para su uso diario, como ropa, libros, pasaje y otras cosas que surgían.</p><p>Pero a pesar de todo su convivencia con el mayor era bastante apacible, pese a que Tendou iba en su último año de carrera se lo estaba tomando con tranquilidad, como si no tuviera algún apuro en comenzar a vivir la vida adulta, una a la cual Tsutomu tenía un poco de miedo. Pensando en todo aquello ya había perdido media película, pero tampoco es como que fuera muy interesante ver troll 2, tenía su gracia la primera vez...Y nada más.</p><p>Buscando algo más interesante que ver comenzó a hacer zapping entre los canales, uno tras otro fue cambiando, sin ningún resultado alguno, si seguía así estaba seguro que terminaría estudiando para matar el aburrimiento que poco a poco comenzaba a tener.</p><p>La sorpresa fue encontrar “UP!” en el momento justo de su comienzo, a Goshiki le traía muchos recuerdos esa película, su tía lo había llevado al cine a verla el día de su estreno, recordaba lo emocionado que salió del cine por la casa voladora con globos o a la criatura Kevin que aparecían en el film. Tsutomu recordaba con aprecio aquel día.</p><p>Viendo con detenimiento la película ahora podía entender cosas que a su corta edad era desapercibidas, era bastante obvio que cualquiera que viera la cinta en su niñez y volviera a verla en la adultez ya no pensaría lo mismo de esta, Tsutomu ahora podía entender por qué las lágrimas de su tía al final de esta.</p><p>Bueno...eso quería pensar. Tendou le había dicho que entender los problemas adultos conllevaba madurar y la verdad no sabía si decir a ciencia cierta si era uno, porque para la joven mente de Goshiki algunas cosas seguían pasando de largo.</p><p>En el trascurso de la noche y ya pasada la madrugada, la preocupación de Tsutomu cada vez se hacía más grande, Satori no respondía sus mensajes ni llamadas y eso lo aterraba. Desde que Vivian juntos Tendou se aseguraba de avisarle si pasaría la noche afuera o con quien estaría. Porque como él decía, era un buen Sempai y no quería preocupar a su Kouhai, pero aquella no era la ocasión.</p><p>Cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada decidió que iría a buscarlo, pero antes de poder salir del departamento el teléfono de línea comenzó a sonar, rápido y ágil evito chocarse con los muebles de la sala tratando de atender.</p><p>—¿¡Tendou-san!?</p><p>—<em>Buenas noches, llamo desde el hospital central de Tokio por Satori Tendou.</em></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>En la habitación 156, Goshiki se removía incomodo en la silla que amablemente las enfermeras le habían traído, sabía que pasar la noche en el hospital no iba a ser de lo más cómodo, pero agradecía el gesto de las mujeres. De vez en cuando revisaba el celular para ver si recibía alguna respuesta de Semi, pero era verdaderamente estúpido esperar que le contestara a las cuatro de la mañana. Cansado de mirar el aparato prefirió ocupar toda su atención en la persona que estaba tendida sobre la cama, con vendas en su frente y rostro pacífico, Tendou se veía más tranquilo de lo que alguna vez pensó Tsutomu, ni siquiera durmiendo tenía una expresión igual.</p><p>No entendía que había pasado, no sabía el motivo del porque su Sempai estaba en aquel estado, el policía solo le había dicho que encontraron al pelirrojo tirado en la acera de la calle cerca de un pub. Tsutomu sabía que Satori alguna que otra vez los frecuentaba, pero era raro, se suponía que estaba junto a Ushijima y sabía que este nunca pisaría esos lugares. No podía evitar pensar que algo terrible debió de haber pasado entre esos dos para que su Sempai terminara así, pero darle tantas vueltas al asunto no ayudaría, ahora lo único que podía hacer era quedarse cerca del otro y esperar a que despertara, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que Tendou apreciaba demasiado a Ushijima, y aunque Goshiki aún se consideraba un niño sabía que detrás de todo eso lo que verdaderamente sentía el pelirrojo era amor por la ex estrella del Shiratorizawa.</p><p>—Tendou— aparto un par de mechones de su rostro lastimado, se sentía tan triste al verlo en ese estado e inútil por no poder hacer nada por su Sempai—, soy un inútil...</p><p>Las horas pasaron y aunque la intención era no dormirse no llegó a pasar de las seis cuando se quedó dormido. En sus sueños rememoraba su primer año en el Shiratorizawa, sus peleas con Shirabu y los gritos de Washijo, las observaciones de Wakatoshi y Reon, pero a lo que más le tenía cariño de aquel año fue la relación que había formado con Satori. Sempai y Kouhai respectivamente, pero también la de un confidente ayudándolo con sus problemas y dudas.</p><p>Quizás Tendou parecía alguien despreocupado, desagradable y que solo tenía ojos para el capitán, pero también era alguien que quería verdaderamente a sus compañeros, y Tsutomu era uno de ellos, un Kouhai al cual trato de enseñarle todo lo que sabía, y aunque era obvio que esperaba más de Wakatoshi en esa parte, el tener al Guess Monster como maestro era igualmente de bueno.</p><p>Eran sus recuerdos más preciados junto a los de su tía Aya.</p><p>Sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos cuando el doctor entro a la habitación, el profesional de la salud solo pasaba para ver el estado del pelirrojo, el golpe de la cabeza parecía no ser algo por lo que preocuparse innecesariamente, pregunto algunas cosas sobre este y luego de un rato se despidió saliendo de la habitación junto a la enfermera que lo acompañaba.</p><p>Tsutomu bostezó bastante cansado, revisó su celular para ver la hora viendo que eran las diez; el estómago le rugía y sentía que podría comerse un plato de curry hecho por el mayor, su platillo favorito, pero no quería dejar solo a Satori, en cualquier momento podría despertar y Goshiki deseaba estar ahí cuando eso pasara, así que prefirió buscar en la mochila que había traído, no estaba muy seguro si había guardado comida, pero no le costaba nada buscar. Se levantó de la silla y se estiró cual gato recién despertado.</p><p>Se dirigió a hasta la mesita que se encontraba en la habitación y donde había dejado la mochila, para su suerte tenía una barra energética que Hinata le había dado en el entrenamiento del día anterior, podría matar el hambre y seguir esperando el despertar del otro.</p><p>—¿Tsutomu?</p><p>Goshiki dejó caer lo que tenía en sus manos, la voz de Satori, sin pensarlo ni medirlo se acercó rápido al otro estrujándolo entre sus brazos, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin querer detenerse. Satori tardo un poco en corresponder dicho abrazo, llevando su mano a la cabeza del otro acariciando sus cabellos negros.</p><p>—Ya, ya, no llores ace~.</p><p>—¡Tendou— Tsutomu se sentía como un niño pequeño llorando de aquel modo— ¡Estuve tan preocupado cuando no llegaba más a casa, y cuando me llamo el hospital tuve mucho miedo!</p><p>—No es nada grave Tsutomu, solo tuve una pelea con unos tipos que eran un poco más fuertes que yo ¡Pero tu Sempai está bien!</p><p>Aunque las palabras de Tendou tuvieran motivo de tranquilizarlo, Goshiki continuaba llorando, el pelirrojo seguía acariciando sus cabellos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sabía que podrían estar así un poco más antes de llamar al doctor.</p><p>Solo tardaron un día en darle el alta al mayor al ver que no tenía ninguna contusión ni nada parecido, le recomendaron no hacer movimientos bruscos ni esforzarse de más y era algo que Satori estaba llevando al pie de la letra. Al momento de dejar el hospital se mostraba bastante normal pero apenas entrar a su habitación no salió de esta, y aunque Tsutomu había puesto todos su esfuerzos en hacer su mejor intento de curry el pelirrojo no probo bocado excusándose que estaba muy cansado.</p><p>Tampoco habían hablado de lo que paso, su Sempai evito salir de la habitación y hablar, a Goshiki todo aquello lo ponía muy mal, creía que el mayor y el tenían una buena relación, pero no entendía el porqué de todo eso.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Pasarían algunas semanas después de aquello, Tendou solo salía para trabajar o ir a clases, comía poco y ya no tenía sus salidas de fin de semana, en cambio, se la pasaba en su habitación mirando la tele o leyendo manga, Tsutomu ya no sabía qué hacer, solo quería volver a verlo sonreír, quería volver a ver a su Satori Tendou, aquel Sempai que le ofreció su hogar y lo volvió suyo también, que lo escucho en sus peores momento y noches de llanto cuando sus padres lo corrieron. Goshiki sabía que tenía que hacer algo por él, pero si ni siquiera el mismo Semi pudo hacer algo no sabía que tan efectivas podrían ser sus palabras.</p><p>Armándose de valor un martes decidió poner manos sobre el asunto, compró toda la comida basura que podía al salir del trabajo, buscó las mejores películas y preparó la sala para la ocasión, Tendou nunca se negaría a aquello, Tsutomu estaba seguro que creando el ambiente perfecto podrían hablar como era debido.</p><p>Llegada la hora en la que llegaría el pelirrojo los nervios de Tsutomu fueron creciendo, en serio esperaba que diera resultado el plan, de ser lo contrario no sabía a qué más recurrir. Apenas escuchó el sonido de las llaves salió de su habitación y se dirigió al recibidor, allí Satori se sacaba su calzado con lentitud.</p><p>—¡Bienvenido Tendou!</p><p>—Hola Tsutomu, llegaste temprano hoy, ¿Vas a salir?</p><p>—No, pensaba en ver películas ¿Quiere acompañarme?</p><p>—Quizás en otra ocasión, estoy cansado—Goshiki ya se esperaba esa respuesta, pero el que persevera alcanza.</p><p>—¡Vamos! ¡Tengo algunas que sé que le gustaran!</p><p>—Créeme, no quiero arruinarte la noche con mi humor, solo iré a dormir, tú puedes verlas tranquilo. —terminó de responder, pasó por al lado de su Kouhai con dirección a su habitación cuando sintió que su mano era jalada.</p><p>—Tendou, estoy preocupado por ti.</p><p>—No tienes por qué estarlo, solo he estado un poco ocupado por los últimos exámenes.</p><p>—No es solamente eso, no sé qué paso esa noche, pero puede contármelo...</p><p>—Ya te dije todo Tsutomu, me peleé con unos tipos, nada más.</p><p>—Pero habías salido con Ushijima.</p><p>—No quiero hablar sobre el tema Tsutomu.</p><p>—Pero Sato-</p><p>—¡Goshiki!</p><p>El grito del pelirrojo resonó en todo el departamento, dejándolo en un silencio sepulcral luego de este, Tendou se soltó de su agarre y se encerró en su habitación azotando la puerta. Tsutomu se quedó en el recibidor mirando hacia el suelo. Que idiota había sido, que idiota. Él no era Semi o Wakatoshi, Tendou nunca le tendría la confianza que tenía con los otros dos ¿Qué le hacía creer que hablaría de sus problemas con un niño como él? La palabra idiota le quedaba pequeña.</p><p>Luego de aquel tonto intento por su parte decidió que no tenía nada que hacer ahí; acomodo la sala guardando todo lo que había comprado en una bolsa y la dejo en el mueble de la cocina, dobló las mantas del sillón y cuando terminó todo aquello se fue a su habitación. No podía hacer nada, si ni siquiera había arreglado los problemas con sus padres ¿Realmente creía que podría con los de su Satori? Con ese pensamiento Tsutomu se quedó dormido en la cama.</p><p>—Hey Tsutomu, despierta —la voz de Tendou se escuchaba tan cerca, su sueño parecía tan vivido—, despierta ace~.</p><p>Con pesadez abrió sus ojos encontrándose al pelirrojo sentado en el borde de la cama, sus miradas chocaron, Tsutomu sentía que el corazón se le saldría el cualquier momento, los ojos de Tendou no se apartaban de él.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo Tendou? —preguntó tratando de romper aquella atmosfera incomoda.</p><p>—Veamos películas~.</p><p>Goshiki no respondió nada, simplemente siguió al pelirrojo cuando este salió de la habitación, llegando a la sala se dio cuenta que todo estaba como cuando lo preparo en la tarde; la comida estaba en platos, las gaseosas estaban sobre la pequeña mesita que tenían y las mantas están esparcidas por el sillón, el pelirrojo se sentó en este y palmeo a su costado para que el hiciera lo mismo, Goshiki tardó un poco en reaccionar ante su pedido.</p><p>Ambos ya sentados, Satori tomó el control y puso Netflix para buscar su lista.</p><p>—Podríamos ver la noche de los muertos vivientes, la de 1990. Es bastante buena— Tsutomu solo asintió, ya conocía la película y estaba seguro que su Sempai también, pero prefirió no decir nada.</p><p>La película comenzó con la escena de los hermanos teniendo una discusión sobre su difunta madre, el film era un remake de la antigua cinta de 1968 en palabras de Tendou que no dejaba de comentar cosas sobre esta y sus efectos, alguna que otra vez contando los acontecimientos antes de que sucedieran. Goshiki no entendía que pasaba, pero el ver a Tendou feliz de cierta manera era consolador</p><p>—Perdóname, Tsutomu.</p><p>— ¿Eh, porque me pides perdón?</p><p>—Por haberte gritado, no tenía que haberlo hecho.</p><p>—Oh...No pasa nada, no creo que fuera buena idea intentar forzarlo a explicarme algo que no quería— jugaba con sus pies descalzos sobre la sabana—. Yo tendría que pedirle perdón.</p><p>—No, tu no hiciste nada malo—Tendou suspiro con pesadez—¿Aun quieres saber...lo que paso?</p><p>—Solo...si no se siente obligado— el pelirrojo negó—, siempre estaré para escucharte Tendou.</p><p>—Eres el mejor Kouhai que podía haber pedido—...—. Me confesé a Wakatoshi—La mente de Goshiki comenzó a hacer conexiones con lo ocurrido—. Desde hace semanas tenía planeado esto, pero...cuando lo hice el rostro de Wakatoshi era todo un poema; me explico que no</p><p>sentía lo mismo que yo, que me quería, pero no del mismo modo, y que me había citado para contarme sobre su recién comenzada relación...Tsutomu, me sentí tan mal. Wakatoshi no me miraba, solo estaba ahí, mirando por la ventana, podía ver que se sentía incomodo con todo lo que había dicho. A sí que preferí salir de ahí, luego de eso me dirigí al pub y me pasé un poco de copas y le dije un par de cosas a unos tipos que al parecer no se lo tomaron bien— A medida que decía cada palabra las lágrimas de Tendou de desbordaban de sus ojos —, soy un idiota ¿No? Lo jodi todo...</p><p>Goshiki solo pudo abrazar a su Sempai como alguna vez lo hizo con él, no había nada que decir porque aquello no tenía arreglo, no podía ayudar al pelirrojo con Wakatoshi porque no había forma, no podía obligarlo sentir lo mismo, pero Tsutomu si podía tratar de aliviar un poco el corazón de Satori, porque él sabía lo que sentía, lo sufría desde hace seis años y conocía el sentimiento, pero a diferencia de Satori, Tsutomu nunca se confesaría, porque sabía que el corazón de Tendou solo le pertenecía a Wakatoshi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. it's you 💐🌻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para Kenji este día sería una muy largo, se encontraba buscando la tienda que Kamasaki le había recomendado; tenía el proyecto final de mecánica y necesitaba piezas, muchas no se vendían en el centro y alrededores, y si las encontraba su precio era demasiado caro para costearlo y el dinero que tenía era limitado, así que la única opción que quedaba era buscarlas en la gran ciudad, sabía que Kamasaki también había pasado por lo mismo el año anterior y con el mismo profesor. Fue cosa de mandar un par de mensajes y recibir indicaciones de cómo llegar a la tienda por parte del mayor, además de hablar sobre el proyecto y algunas recomendaciones que le dio para poder sacar más nota.</p><p>Kenji agradecía esto, el profesor de mecánica era un viejo cascarrabias que exigía más de lo podían hacer, muchas veces requerían piezas que no están en los materiales del año o en el depósito donde se suponía tenía que tener todo lo necesario para los motores u otras cosas. A Futakuchi aquello lo ponía de malas, si estaba en el Datekou era por la beca deportiva que tenía y no porque pudiera pagar la matricula, y el tener que gastar dinero que no tenía era sumamente fastidioso.</p><p>El viaje había sido largo y aburrido, ni siquiera leer el libro que había traído lo distrajo de las 2 horas que duraba, le gustaba leer Lovecraft, mucho, pero a veces se le hacía pesado de leer y al parecer ese era uno de esos días. Ni dormir en el trayecto pudo, porque había un par de chicos escandalosos no muy lejos de él, si Aone lo hubiese acompañado, como se lo pidió, por lo menos tendría alguien con quien hablar, aunque con el albino era más unilateral la conversación, pero al parecer tenía cosas que hacer y no podía acompañarlo, raro tomando en cuenta que nunca se había negado cuando lo invitaba anteriormente, pero no le daría más vueltas al asunto.</p><p>Llegando a la estación abrió el Google Maps y comenzó a guiarse, Kamasaki le dijo que lo mejor era tomarse un taxi porque el lugar quedaba lejos de la estación, pero como le había dicho a su Sempai solo llevaba lo justo para comprar las piezas y nada más. A sí que con paso calmado comenzó a caminar entre la multitud de gente, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, de niño tuvo que ir mucho a pasar tiempo con su padre mientras este se peleaba la custodia con su madre, recordaba muy bien el viaje que hacía para llegar al departamento del viejo. A sí que podía decir que conocía un poco la ciudad.</p><p>Recordaba bastante bien las calles, la mayoría de las cosas seguían igual, quizás algún que otro edificio nuevo, pero era esperable, Tokio era el lugar en la que la mayoría de los jóvenes iban a estudiar salidos de la preparatoria, muchos si no era decir poco. Por su parte, Kioto le atraía más.</p><p>Luego de caminar unas dieciséis cuadras, las cuales conto, había llegado a la dichosa tienda; se veía tan vieja como le había dicho el mayor. Una vez inspeccionado por afuera decidió entrar al lugar, abriendo la puerta sonaron las típicas campanas que avisaban la llegada de alguien. El olor a aceite, herramientas por montones, cajas con nombres en ingles que tendrían que ser piezas para autos u otras cosas, era la típica tienda vieja.</p><p>—Buenas ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Kenji se quedó mirando a la anciana que parecía ser la dueña de todo aquello, llevaba un delantal que alguna vez fue blanco manchado con aceite de motor, de estatura pequeña y cabello blanco recogido en un gran moño.</p><p>—Quería saber si vendía estas cosas —Futakuchi le extendió la lista que contenía todo lo que le hacía falta, no era mucho, pero sabía que barato no le saldría.</p><p>la mujer se puso sus anteojos de marco redondo y leyó la lista con detenimiento, de vez en cuando lo miraba a él, Kenji no sabía que mirar, se sentía un poco raro, usualmente era atendido por hombres con miradas serias y seños fruncidos, y el ver a aquella anciana llena de aceite y con herramientas en los bolcillos de su delantal le era causas curiosidad, estaba seguro que la señora tenia una buena cantidad de historias de jóvenes que al igual que el se sorprendía de verla atender un negocio que era más característicos de los hombres. </p><p>—Tengo todo lo que necesitas muchacho, espérame —tras decir aquello la anciana se dirigió a la puerta por la que había salido. Comenzó a escuchar el ruido de cosas ser movidas y quejas por parte de la mujer, Futakuchi se puso un poco nervioso, no quería ser testigo de un accidente, pero tampoco era como si pudiese ir y preguntar si quería ayuda, la mujer podría sentirse ofendida y eso era lo que menos quería, vaya a saberse cuantas veces la habrían subestimado por trabajar en algo así solo por su género, si algo aprendió de crecer rodeado de mujeres en su familia era que odiaban ser tratadas de aquel modo. Para su suerte la anciana volvió con unas cajas. Comenzó a sacar muchas cosas de estas, entre esas las piezas de motor que el necesitaba. Todo fue puesto en una bolsa—, serán 305,74 yenes.</p><p>—¿Eh? — Kenji no se lo creía, tenía que ser un error, era muy poco lo que tenía que pagar— ¿Disculpe?</p><p>—¿Tan joven y te quedaste sordo? Dije que son 405,74 yenes.</p><p>—No estoy sordo— reclamo molesto—, me refiero a que...es muy barato.</p><p>— Son muy pocas las personas que compran estas cosas, solo los chicos que estudian en escuelas técnicas— la mujer sonreía al decir esto—, el año pasado algunos chicos de Miyagi vinieron para comprar lo mismo, debo suponer que eres de ahí ¿Verdad?</p><p>—Yo...sí, soy de Miyagi.</p><p>—¡Acerté! —dijo con entusiasmo— Ten, siempre es bueno impulsar a los jóvenes en estas cosas, aunque no lo creas cuando yo tenía tu edad me costó bastante reunir el suficiente dinero para este tipo de piezas, en ese tiempo no había mucha gente que apoyara a una mujer, así que me gusta ayudar a los jóvenes como tú.</p><p>—No sé qué decirle —aun pese a ser consciente del tipo de dificultades que tuve la anciana no podía dejar de sentirse agradecido con ella por tal ayuda—, ¡Muchas gracias!</p><p>—No agradezcas nada —una sonrisa cálida nacido de los labios de la mujer—, solo aprueba esos exámenes.</p><p>Salió de la tienda muy feliz, Kamasaki tenía razón sobre el lugar, seguro que la mujer conto la misma historia. Kenji pensaba que hacer ahora, apenas eran las doce, con el dinero que le sobraba podía comer en algún lugar, por las prisas no había desayuno y el estómago le estaba pasando factura. Recordaba un local que no estaba a muchas calles, podría hacer tiempo hasta la llegada del próximo tren. Mientras se dirigía al lugar pensaba en lo que podía comer, podía darse el gusto de pedir cualquier cosa que se imaginara, lo que quisiera.</p><p>Cuando llego al lugar vio algo que llamo su atención. Su amigo Aone estaba a unos pasos por delante suyo acompañado por una chica, ambos iban muy juntos, Futakuchi no recordaba que el albino tuviera hermana, y tampoco podía ser su madre porque esta era de complexión más robusta y la silueta de la chica era delgada.</p><p>Las preguntas comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, se preguntaba quién era aquella persona, ¿Acaso estaban en una cita? Era extraño pensar que el grandote estuviera saliendo con alguien, no lo imagina entablando conversaciones con las féminas. Decidido a saber quién era se acercó a ambos. Toco el hombro del albino llamando su atención.</p><p>—¡Aone! — el nombrado se giró— ¿Así que me cambiaste por una chica? Que mal amigo.</p><p>Takanobu lo miro y Kenji supo que algo estaba mal, Aone lo miraba con sorpresa y miedo, no fue sino hasta que miro bien a la chica que se dio cuenta de algo.</p><p>—¿Moniwa?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Los tres integrantes del muro de acero se encontraban sentados en la mesa de una cafetería, Moniwa y Aone estaban sentados en frete suyo, los cafés que le habían traído poco a poco se iban enfriando.</p><p>Ninguno había hablado desde que ordenaron aquello, Kenji no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, su ex capitán estaba con una camisa blanca bastante suelta, una falda negra larga que llegaba a sus tobillos y unas sandalias bajas, sin olvidar el maquillaje que tenía aplicado que no era mucho, a decir verdad. Su cabello antes corto ahora llegaba hasta sus hombros, eso sí, seguía tan enrulado como lo recordaba.</p><p>Futakuchi esperaba que Kaname hablara, que digiera algo, alguna explicación de porque su apariencia, pero él ni Aone pronunciaban palabras, el ambiente entre ellos se sentía incomodo, algo que nunca había pasado anteriormente. Tampoco sabía si hablar seria lo correcto, aunque nunca tuvo miedo de decir las cosas aquello era distinto, pero también se sentía muy confundido y tenía millones de preguntas.</p><p>—Sé que tienes muchas dudas Futakuchi —la voz de su Sempai había interrumpido sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Moniwa, tu...— no se atrevía a terminar de formular su pregunta.</p><p>—¿Porque estoy vestido de mujer? — Kaname le dedico una sonrisa llena de dolor, como cuando perdieron contra el Karasuno, o fue la despedida de los de tercero— soy transgénero Kenji, soy una mujer.</p><p>Kenji lo miró fijamente durante un rato sin decir nada, pero es porque, ¿Qué podría decir? En su vida pensó que se cruzaría con una persona transgénero y ni hablar de pensar que alguien cercano a él lo fuera. Era un nuevo mundo para él porque solo sabia por redes u otros medios sobre ellos y el que su Sempai, al cual estimaba, fuera uno le causaba dudas.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?</p><p>—¿Desde siempre? Supongo, pero...hasta hace poco decidí comenzar a vestirme acorde a mi género.</p><p>—¿Quiénes lo saben?</p><p>—Mis padres, kamasaki, Sasaya, Aone y la mayoría de mis compañeros de la universidad—Kaname mantenía aquella sonrisa en sus labios—, mis padres lo tomaron bastante bien, siempre lo supieron, desde mi niñez no he estado muy cómoda usando pronombres y vestimenta masculina, pero también sabían que sus vidas y la mía se convertirían en un infierno si comenzaba a usar vestidos y faldas, así que me pidieron discreción hasta llegar a la edad adulta. Decidí contárselo a kamasaki y Sasaya porque somos muy buenos amigos, tengo bastante suerte de tenerlo a ellos. Aone lo descubrió hace unos meses cuando visite a mi familia.</p><p>—La reconocí al momento— el albino por fin había hablado para aclarar el cómo se enteró de la condición de su Sempai— iba casi igual que ahora.</p><p>—Ya veo—aun tras saber todo aquello tenía ciertas dudas—, perdóname Moniwa, no sé qué decirte, todo esto es...</p><p>—Lo entiendo, debe de ser una sorpresa enterarte de este modo, me hubiera gustado contártelo en otras circunstancias...—Moniwa se miraba triste, Kenji estaba seguro que lo que menos quería hacer era poner al moreno en aquel estado.</p><p>—No me mal entiendas— hablo de modo serio—, sigues siendo mi ex capitán y alguien a quien respeto mucho, me enseñaste muchas cosas y tuviste que soportar mis estupideces durante dos años, esto me tomo por sorpresa, pero nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, solo que—...—tendré que acostumbrarme a hablarte con términos femeninos— rasco su nuca con nerviosismo. Futakuchi nunca juzgaría a Moniwa por su condición, su madre no lo había criado para ser ese tipo de persona. Por eso sus padres se habían separado, porque su padre no aceptaba la forma en la que lo estaba educando de forma tan abierta.</p><p>Moniwa lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos, sus labios ya no mostraban una sonrisa, en cambio estaban más cerca de parecer el gesto de alguien apunto de llorar, cosa que no tardó mucho en pasar, sus lágrimas no eran pocas y estaba seguro que el maquillaje que llevaba se correría.</p><p>— Futakuchi...Gracias —sus palabras fueron cortas, pero estaban cargadas de sentimientos. Sus manos fueron tomadas por las de la mayor y acariciadas por esta. De pronto sintió su rostro arder ante aquel gesto tan simple. al mirarla solo podía ver a una bella mujer de cabellos negros sonreír de un modo tan puro.</p><p>—No tienes nada que agradecer, no seas tonta—aparto sus manos lentamente de las de ella y se quedó mirando a su café ya frio—, pero ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte ahora?</p><p>—Siempre me a gustado mi nombre, es una de las cosas que siempre he amado de mí.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>Ambos se sonríen y Kenji sabe que a veces la felicidad y comodidad es tan simple como ser llamado de la forma que uno quiere</p><p>—Tendríamos que pedir que caliente nuestros cafés— Aone hablo tras escuchar las palabras que su amigo, el albino estaba seguro que todo lo que había dicho Futakuchi era verdaderamente lo que pensaba, se sentía feliz de tener un amigo como él.</p><p>—¡Tienes razón Aone! —pronuncio animada Kaname.</p><p>Hablaron durante horas sobre cosas cotidianas, el estudio, las futuras carreras que tomarían los menores y las incertidumbres sobre el futuro que les deparaba. Aone estaba con Kaname porque la había acompañado a comprar ropa por pedido de esta, así que ese fue el motivo porque él se negó a acompañarlo, quizás el destino había hecho de las suyas al hacerlos encontrar en aquel momento.</p><p>—Sigues siendo un mal amigo, me dejaste por una mujer— dijo tratando de tener un tono desaprobatorio—, me debes un gran favor.</p><p>Aone sonrió con lo que había dicho. Kaname los miraba a ambos hablar, es raro escuchar al albino, pero al parecer hoy era la excepción. Moniwa recordaba su segundo año, el cómo los problemáticos chicos de primero llegaron y entre ellos dos que eran bastante peculiares, uno era un chico muy callado y de aspecto temible, el otro era un irrespetuoso con sus mayores, en aquel tiempo no sabía que ambos terminarían siendo de los mejores bloqueadores de la prefectura y personas a las cuales querría.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>—Gracias por acompañarme hasta la estación.</p><p>—No tienes que agradecer nada Kenji, yo tendría que hacerlo, no tenías que ayudarme con el tema de la ropa...—dijo bastante avergonzada.</p><p>—Tengo una hermana, no sé si alguna vez se lo dije, pero siempre la acompaño cuando va de compras, no fue ningún inconveniente.</p><p>—Lo sé, aun así, gracias</p><p>El sonido del tren llegando a la estación resonó por todo el lugar, Takanobu se despido de Kenji y luego llego su turno, lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio palabras de aliento para su proyecto final, quedaron en mandarse mensajes y quedar más seguido luego de sus exámenes del cuatrimestre.</p><p>—Que tengas buen viaje.</p><p>—Nos vemos— Futakuchi abordo en tren despidiéndose de ellos.</p><p>Se quedaron hasta ver el tren desparecer. Aone tomo su mano sorprendiéndola, Takanobu la miraba sin decir ninguna palabra como era tan común en él, pero pasar tiempo con este la había hecho comprender aquel pequeño gesto. Apretó un poco el agarre de su manos y dejaron la estación atrás.</p><p>—La próxima lo invitare al departamento —dijo al aire como un recordatorio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>